1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a female coupling member to which a male coupling member can be detachably coupled. More specifically, the present invention relates to a female coupling member having a safety function.
2. Description of Related Art
A female coupling member connected to a pressurized fluid source usually has a valve member for opening and closing a fluid passage passing a fluid from the pressurized fluid source. In an uncoupled state where a male coupling member is not inserted in the female coupling member, the valve member is urged by a spring toward a front end of the female coupling member and thus is placed in a position for closing the fluid passage. When a male coupling member is inserted into the female coupling member so as to be coupled thereto, the valve member is pushed by the male coupling member toward a rear end of the female coupling member against the urging force of the spring to open the fluid passage (Japanese Patent No. 2732017).